


【Dickjay】Mattress Is Where the Heart Is

by LeeZing



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Guess if they try some meatballs, It's all about the mattress, M/M, Yep I'm a huge fan of IKEA so are they
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick和Jason去了宜家。





	【Dickjay】Mattress Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> 看完AK了，随便写点。

他们今天来买家具。

Jason显而易见地有一点紧张。他戴着口罩，还试图把兜帽给拉上，Dick半开玩笑地说他这副样子会立刻被看穿，然后他们俩就会被一起打包丢出去，Jason这才不情不愿地放下了手。Dick知道他不喜欢在公众场合有太多肢体接触，便也没有牵着他，只是一直尽量走在他的身侧，或者在前方领路。Jason对身后的情况总是很敏感，Dick不想要吓到他。

“为什么……”他们登上手扶电梯的时候，Jason开了口。

“嗯？什么？”

Dick不解地转过身。

Jason好像忘了自己想说什么。他晃晃脑袋，又习惯性地抬手想敲自己，Dick无奈地摇头，温柔地握住他露出来的一小截手腕，阻止了他的动作。

Jason因他高热的掌心颤抖，抬起脸来看他。

“别急，慢慢想。我听着呢。”

电梯到顶了。Dick顺势倒退一步，下了电梯，毫不费力地显得优雅无比。

Jason紧随其后，下意识地想抓住他的袖子。而Dick握住他的手，短暂而鼓励地捏了捏，然后松开了。Jason舒展开眉毛。

“为什么要来这里？”他最终问道。

Dick看着眼前漂亮的家具摆设，低低地吹了声口哨。

“因为宜家是性价比的代言，亲爱的，”Dick迅速地看了看四周，轻快地往Jason的耳朵上印下一个吻，“我以为你也挺喜欢的来着？”

他的弟弟本该比他高的。Jason下意识地想躲，最终还是没有动。他耳朵红红地站在原地，拳头攥紧。

“我是说……为什么要来这里？”Jason用手指了指地上，“我，我喜欢那个蓝色。外面那个。有点深，但是蓝色好看。”

Dick反应过来他是在说宜家的标志。

“你是说可以在网上下单？”他问道。

Jason点点头。

“但是我们要买床垫呀，”Dick柔声道，手安抚地摩挲着Jason的肩背，“还是要亲自试试比较好。”

Jason妥协了。

Dick特别挑了工作日的上午过来，这是人最少的时候。他们边走边看，Dick对那些设计赞叹不已，Jason则偶尔附和一句，偶尔露出一个表示“你认真的吗”的眼神。

他们走到了卧室区。

“哇哦，”Dick满怀敬意地道，“真多啊。”

他走向最近的一张床，转过身，张开双臂，后仰，非常浮夸地砸进了床里。

他好像听到Jason笑了。于是他也开心起来，挥手让Jason到他身边。

Jason一只手扶着床，谨慎地坐了下来。他用手试了试床垫的软硬，Dick装模作样地咳嗽一声，指了指写着“请躺下感受”的标识。

他的弟弟看起来好像有点尴尬。Dick朝他伸出手，帮助他缓慢地躺了下来。

Jason长长地呼出一口气，渐渐放松下来。

“不能买太软的床垫，对脊椎不好，同意吗？”Dick撑着头侧身坐起来，问道。

Jason点点头。

“那么，你觉得这张怎么样？”

Jason皱起眉头，扭了扭身子。

“太软了。”

“好的，”Dick跳下床，把Jason拉了起来，“那我们换一张。”

他们一同仔细地研究每张床垫的介绍。最后躺上了写着“偏硬”的一张。

“这张怎么样？”

“很好。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“那我们就要这张？”

“好。”

他们还挑了一张小小的沙发，和一个柜子。搬东西对两位训练有素的义警来说显然不是个问题，到家之后Jason还自告奋勇地说他来铺床垫。

“好的，小心一点，好吗？”

等Dick把沙发和柜子都组装好，Jason还是没从房间里出来。Dick有点担心，走进去一看，发现Jason已经在新床垫上睡着了。

Jason向右侧躺着，把左脸的烙印暴露在了空气中。他的睡颜很平静，刘海落在前额，终于让他看起来像个符合他的年纪的孩子。Dick于是也小心地躺上他们一起挑的新床垫，伸出手，手指掠过凌乱的额发，闭起的漂亮蓝眼睛，鼻梁，然后到那个字母。他屏住呼吸，用指尖描绘出形状，然后移到嘴唇，再到那个可爱的屁股下巴。

他忍不住轻轻笑起来。

Jason的睫毛动了动，然后缓慢地睁开了眼睛。

“吵死了。”他嘟囔道。

“小翅膀，你的头发是不是有点长了？”Dick咧开嘴，把他额前的头发梳到了后面。

Jason烦躁地甩甩头，把脸埋进了床垫里。

“你先看看你愚蠢的刘海再说话，Dick.”

“什么！”Dick颇为受伤地叫道，“我觉得我的头发挺好看的啊。”

“如果你是要跟长度到脖子上的那款比的话。”

“好吧……那……我剃个平头？”

“你敢。”

Dick笑起来。他轻柔地把一只手垫在Jason的额头下面。

“Jay, 起来，好歹先铺个床单再睡。”

Jason挪到一遍，躲开了他的手。

“不要，你的手不舒服。”

“你是真的很喜欢这张床垫，哈？”

Jason哼了一声，然后又睡着了。Dick看了他一会，然后也闭上了眼睛。


End file.
